Christmas Costume
by ElphieAmnerisMarquez
Summary: Angel and Mimi's friend ship. AU they meet differently than said in the movie and show. Rated T for some strong language. One shot.


Author's Note: AU. Mimi and Angel meet a different way. I'm not racist just so you know because some of the content in this story is racist. The Spanish is translated at the end. This is written for Courtney and felinemimimarquez. Hearts to you both.

Christmas Costume

"Senior year." Angel said to herself as she opened up her locker. "Best year of high school, also the most hellish. The shittiest teachers and the bitchiest girls." She pulled out her books and observed her nails. "Shit, I knew I should've let them dry." She closed her locked and jumped back, shocked to see a blonde eyeing her.

The blonde's name was Heather Kingly, and right beside her was Mimi Marquez and Jessica Gonzalez.

"Hey tranny." Heather said sweetly. Mimi and Jessica sniggered. "I mean, Angel, right? What a fag name." Heather said coolly.

"What do you want Heather?" Angel asked quietly as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I'm having a Christmas party, as you've probably heard," she flipped her hair. "And everyone in senior class is invited." A frown creased her flawless looking skin. "Even you." A sour tone filled her words.

Jessica glared at Angel from behind Heather, but Mimi had a sad look in her eyes, almost as if she felt bad for the drag queen.

Heather pulled the envelope from her coat. "It's a costume party, so dress up. See you later bitch." She blew kisses to Angel before walking off with Jessica and Mimi.

Angel looked at the envelope and sighed. She stuffed it into her text book and walked off to class. If Heather didn't want Angel to come then why would she invite her?

Angel couldn't concentrate all class, or all day for that matter.

Every time Angel saw Heather in the halls, the blonde would begin to whisper to Jessica and Mimi. Heather and Jessica would burst into a fit of giggles, Mimi on the other hand, would say silent and glance over at Angel sadly.

Finally school was over and Angel could get home. She thought and thought about the invitation all day and finally decided that she would go to Heather's party.

"I'm going to go shopping for a Christmas party outfit Mom." Angel called as she grabbed some money from her room. "I'll be back soon."

Angel walked to the thrift store down the street. It took her about an hour before she found the perfect outfit.

It was a Santa coat; zebra print tights, and high black boots. Angel brought the clothes home and observed herself in the mirror. The outfit went together better than she expected.

She threw on her pajamas and lay down on her bed. Tomorrow at Heather's party would be better than she thought, now that she had a great costume. Angel closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Angel. Angel sweetie, time to get up. I thought you had a party to go to." Angel's mom said as she shook her arm lightly.

"What time is it?" Angel asked in a tired voice.

"Six pm."

"What?!" Angel sat up in bed. "Why didn't you wake me up? I just missed a whole day of school! I'm gonna fail all my classes-"

"I told them you were sick." Her mom interrupted. "I thought you needed to rest.

Angel looked calmer now. "Thanks mom." She said softly.

"No problem." Her mom kissed her forehead and left the room.

For the next two hours Angel got dressed and did her makeup. She wanted to look perfect because this would be the first party she'd ever been invited to.

Angel now stood in front of Heather's door twiddling her fingers. She looked at the sign that said 'Just walk in'. Angel sighed slightly and walked into the house.

There were some people talking and music playing. _Maybe I can walk in and nobody will notice._ She thought to herself. She planned to walk to the side of the room, but when she walked in there were collective gasps. Somebody turned off the music and there was pure uneasy silence.

Angel looked at everyone and noticed that nobody was in a costume. Everyone had on their normal clothes.

Heather burst out laughing, and everyone else did too, everyone but Mimi.

"Hey Angel. I thought you're supposed to have a sense of style. Oh wait, you're a guy. Guy's have no sense of style. You're a retarded guy who thinks he can be a woman."

Although the remark wasn't funny in the least, since they got to harass the drag queen, the crowd laughed again, and Angel felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"Shut up Heather!" Mimi said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Angel's a wonderful person, no matter what you say." The tension in the room was now so thick that one could cut the air with a knife.

"Just because you're a bleach blonde whore doesn't mean you're better than everyone else."

"Mimi." Heather said; her face was dark red in anger. "You're just stupid Mexican, you don't know anything. And you know what else? You can't hang out with me anymore."

This comment received many glares from the crowd, seeing as most of them were Mexican, or of Latino ancestry.

Mimi scoffed. "Who'd want a racist bitch as a friend? Come on Ang." Mimi grabbed Angel's hand, and brought the crying drag queen to her car.

"Why're you crying?" Mimi asked uneasily as she handed a Kleenex to Angel.

"It's just…" Angel said as she dabbed her eyes. "Nobody's ever stood up for me before. And I thought you hated me."

Mimi nodded nervously. "Get in. You're spending the night at my house." Mimi said before climbing into the driver's seat. Angel watched her for a moment and got in as well.

Mimi drove to her house in silence for a bit. "I've never liked Heather." She said quietly. "And I've always hated the way she treats you. But I never thought she'd do something that mean."

"Thank you." Angel said quietly.

Mimi nodded in response and fell silent again.

"Mom a friend's spending the night." Mimi said when they got inside. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed marshmallows, chips, chocolate and soda.

"What's all that for?" Angel asked as she followed Mimi into her room.

"Well we have to start out relationship from the beginning. We'll just forget that I was ever friends with Heather." Mimi put the things in her arms on the bed and sat down, Angel hesitantly followed in suit.

Mimi kissed both of Angel's cheeks.

"Hola. Me llamo Mimi. Me gusta comer chocolate. Angel ¿le gusta comer chocolate?" Mimi questioned.

Angel smiled slightly. "Yeah, I like chocolate."

Now Angel and Mimi are the best of friends. And as a little honorarium to their friendship, every year at Christmas Angle wears the same costume she had worn on the night that their friendship began.

**Author's Note: **Translation: Hello. My name is Mimi. I like to eat chocolate. Angel, do you like to eat chocolate?


End file.
